Patent literature 1 discloses a television receiver arranged as below. In a case where the television receiver which has read features of a user's finger identifies the use's finger as a registered finger, the television receiver controls operation so that a predetermined setting corresponding to the identified finger is made.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus that automatically recognizes a user and then shows program information in accordance with information on the user's preference.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a display system in which an infrared angle sensor is provided to a main body of a display device. In a case where a display section is subjected to remote control from different angles, the display system registers viewing angles in a remote controller and outputs angle registration signals.
Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a television which automatically adjusts an image quality in accordance with a brightness of a room and a color of lighting so that a picture is displayed in an optimum image quality.